Un día en la vida de Niou
by Abulafia
Summary: Niou es Yagyuu y Yagyuu es Niou, aunque eso ocasione muchas complicaciones


Un día en la vida de Niou

Niou podía dormir en cualquier lugar. En su cama, en el sofá, en el pupitre de la escuela, en el asiento de un colectivo, sobre el hombro de un compañero, cualquier cosa daba lo mismo si estaba lo suficientemente cansado. Y la mayoría de las veces lo estaba. Un día en la vida de Niou no era algo fácil de sobrellevar, si tenías dudas podías preguntarle al propio Niou. O a Yagyuu.

Los labios de Niou se curvaron en una mueca que semejaba una sonrisa. Pero antes de que llegara a serlo realmente su rostro se tensó y todo rastro de humor se borró de su cara. O, más bien, de la cara de Yagyuu.

" Qué estúpido" pensó "Yagyuu nunca sonreiría de esa forma mientras hacer su tarea" se regañó mentalmente. "Pensándolo bien, no creo que haya ningún momento en el que sonría. Mi rostro se está fosilizando por tan poco movimiento."

Niou apartó los ojos del cuaderno sobre el escritorio y se desperezó con un largo bostezo haciendo que la silla se inclinara peligrosamente hacia atrás. No tenía ningún deseo de seguir haciendo la tarea de Yagyuu pero, puesto que él era Yagyuu y Yagyuu siempre hacia su tarea, no tenía más remedio que hacerla y hacerla bien.

Esa era, quizá, una de las partes más complicada de sus cotidianos cambios: la tarea. Para Niou era un enorme problema hacer la tarea correctamente mientras que para Yagyuu era un terrible conflicto interno no hacerla o, aún peor, hacerla mal. Era algo en lo que aún tenían que trabajar.

Otra de las partes complicadas de sus cambios eran sus padres. Fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que Yagyuu-san no tuvo más remedio sino escupir del vaso que estaba bebiendo al percatarse de que quien tenía delante no era su hijo. Aunque nunca lo habían hablado, Niou supuso que una reacción similar por parte de sus padres era lo que cabía esperar. Al principio todo se resolvía cuando cada quien era devuelto a su propio hogar, pero poco a poco Niou y Yagyuu fueron perfeccionándose hasta el punto de que sus padres ya no estaban totalmente seguros de cual era realmente su hijo de modo que, para conservar su salud mental lo más intacta posible, optaron a aceptar como verdadera a la persona que regresara a casa después del colegio.

Niou se obligó a dejar de reflexionar y miró con tristeza el cuaderno. Su recreo se había acabado, tenía que terminar.

Se inclinaba sobre el escritorio de Yagyuu cuando un golpe seco en la ventana hizo que volteara a ver que sucedía. Iba contando el quinto segundo transcurrido desde el golpe cuando pudo ver claramente una pequeña piedra chocando contra el vidrio de la ventana cerrada. El sonido fue más fuerte que el anterior.

Con curiosidad, Niou se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla completamente. No tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el que se empreñaba en romper los vidrios de Yagyuu, sólo podía ser una persona, sino por saber qué estaba esa persona haciendo allí a esas horas de la noche.

Después de abrir la ventana Niou retrocedió unos pasos para volver a sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Si no estaba equivocado, la entrada no sería elegante. Al menos las suyas nunca lo eran.

Como había previsto, cinco minutos después una figura desprolija y algo magullada se dejaba caer desde el marco de la ventana hacia el interior de la ordenada y cálida habitación.

Aunque la habitación estaba algo oscura Niou no tardó en notar unos cuantos moretones en el rostro que bien podía ser realmente el suyo. Sintió la inevitable pregunta formarse en sus labios pero la retuvo antes de que fuera formulada en voz alta. No era costumbre de Yagyuu inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás, al menos no tan directamente. Yagyuu siempre esperaba que Niou le contara las cosas y Niou siempre lo hacía. Solo esperaba que Yagyuu no olvidara eso.

- Buenas noches, Niou-kun- saludó Niou señalando a Yagyuu la cama para que tomara asiento.

- Hola- respondió Yagyuu dejándose caer sobre su cama, como era costumbre de Niou.

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada. Pese a la decisión que había tomado segundos antes Niou miró interrogante a Yagyuu. Luego se percató de que su compañero de dobles no podría notar, aunque quisiera, la interrogación en su mirada sencillamente porque un par de lentes de 1 cm de grosor lo impedían.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche, Niou-kun?- finalmente preguntó Niou.

- Tuve un pequeño problema mientras regresaba a casa- respondió Yagyuu secamente.

- ¿Qué clase de problema?-

- La clase de problemas que usualmente se presentan en mi vida, Yagyuu- respondió Yagyuu rozándose ligeramente la barbilla que ya comenzaba a inflamarse.

- Ya veo, ¿ten encuentras bien?- preguntó Niou con más preocupación en la voz de la que debería haber mostrado. Yagyuu nunca demostraba un preocupación tan abierta. Lo primero que su compañero hacia cuando era él quien llegaba lastimado luego de una pelea con alguna banda de muchachos de otra escuela era regañarlo por su imprudencia. Sólo después de la obligada reprimenda Yagyuu se prestaba a curar sus heridas y calmar sus ánimos. Estaba implícito que Niou debería actuar como Yagyuu lo hubiera hecho frente a un Niou con marcas de pelea en su rostro. Pero, demonios, si Yagyuu estaba lastimado era puramente su culpa. Evidentemente quienes habían atacado a su compañero habían confundido a Yagyuu con Niou. En otro momento la confusión le habría parecido un gran éxito, pero en ese momento solo le provocaba una incontenible rabia.

- Oh, no te preocupes, Yagyuu, me encuentro bien. No creerás que simplemente permanecí de brazos cruzados mientras esos imbéciles me atacaban- respondió Yagyuu dejando que una mueca se formara en su rostro. Sin la restricciones propias de Yagyuu, el falso Niou pudo permitir que la mueca se convirtiera en sonrisa.

Niou, desde su asiento, tembló imperceptiblemente. Era su propia sonrisa medio sádica medio divertida la que tenía delante. Yagyuu no debería ser capaz de imitarla (¿podía seguir considerándola una imitación cuando su técnica era tan perfecta?). Y sin embargo, lo hacía.

- Es bueno saberlo. Pero eso explica por qué estas aquí, Niou-kun- dijo Niou cuando recobró la voz.

- Cierto. Lo que sucede es que en la pelea mi cuello resultó un poco lastimado y con lo incómoda que es mi almohada dormir me resulta un infierno- explicó Yagyuu mientras se recostaba torpemente sobre su cama.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, Niou-kun?- preguntó Niou sonriendo anticipadamente a la respuesta.

- Puedes ser tan amable como siempre lo eres y dejarme dormir en tu cama. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás el sofá igual de reconfortante- respondió Yagyuu girando hacia su derecha y dándole la espalda a Niou.

Niou soltó un pequeño bufido. Ya lo sabía.

- De acuerdo, Niou-kun- respondió para luego volverse hacia el escritorio para seguir con su tarea.

El trabajo fue rápido y terminó en menos tiempo del que había esperado. Antes de irse al living en busca del sillón Niou dirigió una última mirada a su amigo durmiente. Yagyuu se encontraba desparramado, ocupando cada lugar de la cama con todas las extremidades de su cuerpo mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada mullida. Unos cuantos ronquidos escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos. Niou no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que ese era el panorama que daba mientras dormía. Rayos, a partir de ese momento se ataría una camisa de fuerza antes de irse a dormir. Sonriendo antes este pensamiento, Niou salió de la habitación dejando a Yagyuu descansar después de su agotador día como Niou. Al día siguiente se encargaría de encontrar a aquellos que habían atacado a su compañero. Con esto último en mente Niou cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá.

Si, Yagyuu amaba su almohada y su cama, no podía dormir en ningún otro lugar. Afortunadamente para él, Niou podía dormir en cualquier lugar.


End file.
